ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Club Penguin: The Movie/Transcript/1
TBA - Previous • Next - 2 (Shows Disney logo) (Shows Walt Disney Animation Studios logo) (The scene fades to the blue sky background where a snowflake was floating down the sky. Then, all of the other snowflakes came floating down, and they, along with the first snowflake, form the Colin Entertainment, Ltd. logo. The logo collapses into a million snowflakes, as the camera pans down to an island in Antarctica called Club Penguin Island. The text "CLUB PENGUIN ISLAND, ANTARCTICA" fades in, freezes for 3 seconds, and fades out.) Disney presents (Scene zooms into a penguin outside his igloo looking at the snowflakes through his binoculars) A Colin Entertainment, Ltd. production Snowflake-watching Penguin: Wow! There are a lot of snowflakes that form into a different shape and it collapsed into snowflakes again. (shrugs) Oh well. (The penguin puts down his binoculars and walks back inside his igloo) Club Penguin: The Movie (Scene fades to the other location called Anvers Island, when the text "ANVERS ISLAND, ANTARCTICA" fades in, freezes for 3 seconds, and fades out. Scene cuts to the train station in an afternoon where Paxton is saying goodbye to his family because he is moving to a new place.) Mrs. Flippers: Honey, are you sure you want to go? It's kinda dangerous out there. Paxton: Mom, I will be aware of dangers where it will be nothing to be afraid of. Mr. Flippers: True, because my cousin also lived there in about 3 weeks ago, I hope you're alright, and remember, be righteous, son. Paxton: Sure thing, dad. (heard the train arriving the station) Oh, my ride is here. I will call you soon in the night. (hugging his parents) I love you, mom and dad. Mr. and Mrs. Flippers: We love you, too. (Camera pans to another character Olivia with her family as they were hugging) Olivia: I love you, mother and daddy, I'm going to miss you. Mr. and Mrs. Peckers We're all gonna miss you too, and good luck on your first day of your new home. (Scene cuts back and forth to Paxton and Olivia waving goodbye to their family as they enter the train) (The song known as "New Home Begins" appears while the train is on the move as two heroes are looking at the window to see the beautiful view where the northern light appears in the sky) Singers: ♫ Now this day has arrived, where it can be something that could have been. A story of two special penguins, moving to a home. New Home Begins. New Home Begins. New Home Begins, at Club Penguin Island. Paxton is one of a kind penguin who had hope, and Olivia also had the same thing but with love. Somewhere in the other world, where there's something new and pure. New Home Begins, New Home Begins in Club Penguin Island. ♫ (The song is completed as the train arrived at the Club Penguin Train Station where the sign says "Welcome to Club Penguin Island - Where every penguin is joined for the first time to see new worlds, enjoy your stay! Established since 2005", scene cuts to Paxton and Olivia carrying the luggage as they cannot see each other with their luggage blocking the view until they bumped into each other as the luggage fell on the floor, as they get the luggage back) Paxton: I'm so sorry about this. Olivia: It's okay, there's nothing to worry about. (sees Paxton's small luggage) Oh, is this yours? Paxton: Yeah, of course, thank you. (Olivia gives Paxton his small luggage back) Paxton: Now, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Paxton Flippers, and who are you supposed to be? Hmm? Olivia: Oh, my name is Olivia, Olivia Peckers. So, you're new in this town, aren't you? Paxton: (nods his head as response for yes) This is my first day here. I'm moving away from my family to my new igloo on this island. Olivia: Really? I'm also moving to my new place to live too. Wow, I didn't know we did, like, the same thing. So, I had to get to my home. Thanks, Paxton, you're a really good help. Paxton: Anytime, friends? (puts his hand to her) Olivia: Friends. (Olivia puts her hand to Paxton's and they both shake their hands, scene cuts to Paxton and Olivia walking to their new home when the camera zooms into a strange penguin wearing glasses) (The stranger is writing on his note and then he walks to the Everyday Phoning Facility) (Scene cuts to Paxton's igloo as he completed his stuff until he got a call from his parents at his phone) Paxton: Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! I'm glad you called me since I got a new home. Mrs. Flippers: That's so wonderful! Me and my husband are worried about it, so... did you brush your teeth? Paxton: Yes, Mom, and I also did the hair, clean myself, and uh, anything else that you said to me? Yes, yes I did. Mr. Flippers: Great lesson, son, you just did this like I did since I was a kid. Paxton: Thanks, Dad. Listen, I had to get some rest and save my energy for tomorrow and before I'm gone... I met someone. Mrs. and Mr. Flippers: You meet someone? Is it a she? Paxton: Yep, her name is Olivia. She also moved into this place too. (yawns) I'll see you when I call back, love you. Mrs. and Mr. Flippers: We love you too, our son is now grown up. (phone is turned off) (Both Paxton and Olivia fell asleep. The scene fades to the sun rising at the mountain when many other penguins woke up as they feed and even walk with their pets known as the Puffles, when the song "Good Morning" started playing. All of the penguins, including Colin the Penguin, started singing the song.) Colin: ♫ Good Morning, Good Morning, hello and how are you? Early in the morning, I say good morning, hello and how are you? ♫ (Scene cuts to a penguin carrying 3 coffee bags as he cannot hold it any longer when another penguin appears and helps him out) Singers: ♫ Good Morning, Good Morning, hello and how are you? Early in the morning, I say good morning, hello and how are you? ♫ Colin: ♫ In the morning, I clap my hands, In the morning, I do my dance, In the morning, I shout hurray, this is going to be a wonderful day! ♫ (Scene cuts to the penguin making Pizza on the Pizzatron 3000) Singers: ♫ Good Morning, Good Morning, hello and how are you? Early in the morning, I say good morning, hello and how are you? ♫ (Scene cuts back to Colin and the singers) Colin: ♫ In the morning, I clap my hands, In the morning, I do my dance, In the morning, I shout hurray, this is going to be a wonderful day! ♫ Singers: ♫ Good Morning, Good Morning, hello and how are you? Early in the morning, I say good morning, hello and how are you? Hello and how are you? Hello and how are you? ♫ (The song finished playing as the scene cuts to the Coffee Shop where Paxton is drinking some coffee when Olivia appears at the front door. Meanwhile, a pink penguin is looking carefully at the newspaper.) Olivia: Hey there, Paxton! You're here. Paxton: Olivia! (Olivia walks to Paxton) Paxton: So, how's your first day in this island? Olivia: It's wonderful, I looked at all of the shops, and when I visited the pet shop, I saw the cutest pets I had ever seen. Paxton: Really? I never heard about this, what is it called? Olivia: The Puffles. Paxton: Wow... that's a cute name for a pet. (Paxton lays his hand when Olivia lays her hand to his hand, then they heard something) Dot (disguised as file deliverer): My files! Give it back to me, you thief! Duke: (carrying the files) Try to catch me, you flightless birds! Dot (disguised as file deliverer): Someone, please help me! Paxton: I think we need to help that poor file deliverer get her files and stop that thief. Olivia: Good idea. (talks to Dot) Excuse me, miss? We will get your files back, promise. Dot (disguised as file deliverer): Okay, and please hurry! (Paxton and Olivia start running and chasing after Duke Weaselton, scene cuts to where Duke is climbing to the ski mountain so Olivia got an idea) Olivia: Hey, Paxton, I've got an idea. While you go get the weasel, I'll go over to the mountain to find a way to catch him. Paxton: Got it. (Paxton chases after Duke Weaselton as Olivia grabs one of the Inner Tubes from the conveyor belt, scene cuts to where Duke is thinking of a way to escape from them as he saw the penguin with a Toboggan which he snatched it) Paxton: Stop it, you no good filthy animal, and bring the files back to its rightful owner! If you don't give those files back to me, you will be going straight to jail. Duke: Animal... animal? I'm a weasel, kid, Duke Weaselton! And I never give it back, my boss sent me for stealing them, and there ain't nothing you can do to make me. (jumps as the Toboggan ski at the mountain) So long, sucker! (laughs) (Paxton is angry, but then, he saw a Inner Tube where the sign says "Free Inner Tube!" so he uses it to chase after him) Paxton: I got you now! Duke: Oh really? Try dodging this! (Duke dodges the tree, which Paxton also dodges, when Duke saw the finish banner as he can get away from him) Duke: Aha, come to papa! (Duke gets shocked when he realized that Olivia got the Inner Tube and trapped Duke as he dropped the files) Duke: Oh, come on! First was that Cottontail, and now this?! (Olivia grabs the files, as when Paxton arrives) Paxton: Olivia, we did it! Olivia: Of course, Paxton, now we can take the files back to her as this weasel is... (realized that Duke is getting away and runs to the forest) Huh? Where did he go? (Olivia and Paxton looked at Duke Weaselton running away out of sight) Duke: You beat me for the first time, but I will be back soon! Paxton: Come on, Olivia, we had a file to finish. (Paxton and Olivia is walking with the files, scene cuts to the Coffee Shop) Olivia: Miss, are those your files? Dot (disguised as file deliverer): My files! Oh thank you, and without any scratches, how can I ever thank you? Paxton: Any time, miss? Dot (disguised as file deliverer): You can call me Dot. (checks her watch as she's surprised) Oh! I gotta go, see you later, and thank you! (runs off) (Scene cuts to where Paxton and Olivia are walking to see the shops, when they saw Dot where her clothes are changed from file deliverer to her regular clothes as she's talking to someone on the strange device) Dot: Gary, are you sure those two are going to help us? Okay, I see... Olivia: Dot? (Dot was surprised to see Paxton and Olivia) Dot: Oh, uh, hi! I didn't know you're here! Paxton: Who are you talking to, and why did you change your clothes? Dot: Okay, you got me... I wasn't an file deliverer, I'm an agent of EPF known as the Elite Penguin Force. Olivia: Hang on a sec, you're telling us that you are an agent and not a file deliverer? Dot: Yes, it's true, and that person I was talking to on this device is Gary, he is the agency's gadget inventor. This is what that device looks like. (shows them the EPF Phone) Gary told me that he asked you two are new here, he want to see you. Paxton and Olivia: Where? Dot: Follow me. (Scene fades to where Dot leads Paxton and Olivia to the Everyday Phoning Facility) Dot: That is not the Elite Penguin Force Headquarters, because the agency is disguised as the Everyday Phoning Facility. (Dot, Olivia, and Paxton entered the Everyday Phoning Facility where Dot found the hidden doorway that lead them to the EPF Room) TBA - Previous • Next - 2 Category:Transcripts